Quailstrife
Introduction Have you ever gone into the forest, found yourself looking at a light brown Somali cat. Did she try to make friends with you, or start a conversation? Did she seem like a cat with a heart for every soul out there? Well pal, you just met Quailstrife. She is always nice with those she meets, unless you threaten her, her friends, or her clan. If you do any of these, you will be challenged, and find this once kind cat, a heinous, vile, predator. She learned from only the best mentor, and off of a curious mind. So, are you her friend or foe? Choose wisely pal, or be mauled and tattered by her, and most likely her whole clan. Information WIP Traits and Abilities ~Good Traits~ Loving, Affectionate, Caring, Good Listener, Keeps Secrets ~Bad Traits~ Overprotective, Extremely loyal to friends, Easily angered at threats, can be a bit naive at certain topics. ~Fighting~ She is pretty swift fighter, and can get a bit vicious in a spar. She was trained well by her mentor, Shadestar, and has now earned her place among the elite warriors. Some of her moves are based off of her curious mind, one of them being her 'head slam'. The head slam is basically where she leaps straight into the air above your head, containing all her weight, then letting go, and slam your head into the earth. ~Hunting~ She is an agile hunter, and hunting is a favourite for her. She has even learned a trick that can bring back a load of prey in the coldest leaf-bare. She hunts like the rest of you, but sometimes adds in a few tricks to preserve the taste of the animal. But preseving the taste of fish has been a puzzle for her. ~Healing~ She never has been much of a healer, and never will be. She thought of it, but, got really stressed at the thought of a whole clan of injured cats after a battle. She will gladly go collect thimbleberry for smoke inhalation, or cranberry to sooth a kitting queen. Backstory ~Kithood~ Quailstrife was born to a tribe cat named Water Falling into Turquoise Lake. Back then she was known as Quail that runs through Snow. She had no other kits to play with, nor many tribemates, as the tribe was falling. One day, Turquoise was killed by an unknown cat, the tribe abandoned her, only Moon in Black Night remained by her side. He took care of her, but chose to take to rogue life. Quail was disgusted, she wanted friends. She left her adopted father, and joined Ridgeclan. Where she soon was made Shadestar's apprentice. ~Apprenticeship~ Quailstrife learned easy, her rogue life had brought her an inspirational mind. She learned Shadestar's battle and hunting moves, but set aside time to practice her own. Shadestar saw something in her, which she doesn't quite understand yet, and made her warrior early. Description and Personality |-| Description = Quail is a beautiful light brown somali cat. She has alluring minty emerald visionaries which usually sparkle with joy. Her pelt is a mixture of tan and light brown colours, and medium thick fur. But her fur is still not long enough to keep out the elements. She has deep fang wounds in her left shoulder from a fox attack as a kit. Her description is completed with a fluffy tail. |-| Personality = Quail is a nice cat, who listens to all sides. MORE COMING SOON Miscellaneous ~Past Ranks~ Neonate, Kit, Apprentice, Warrior. ~Present Rank~ Elite Warrior ~Future Ranks~ Elder Past Names~ Quail Running through Snow, Velvet, Quailkit, Quailpaw. Current Name~ Quailstrife ~How she most likely will die~ Old Age, Feline Panleukopenia, Battle, Other Sicknesses Polls How Should she die? Old Age Feline Panleukopenia BATTLE!!!! Falls through ice in late leafbare, gets trapped under, and drowns. AKA her worst nightmare If Quail was killed, would YOU avenge her? Yeah, she was a close friend! No, she sucks, i hated her. Eh... im kinda a coward. When Quail does die, will she be darkforest or starclan? She is so nice to everyone, starclan is her destiny. She killed one of Hope's spare account cats, in the most vile way, shes darkforest. She sort of betrays her clan by talking to Ice and Crescent, shes darkforest. She was always telling stories of starclan cats to Finchpaw, totally starclan. Songs